


The Gang's All Here

by OutForAWalkBitkah3568



Series: October 2020 Prompts [22]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Group Texting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutForAWalkBitkah3568/pseuds/OutForAWalkBitkah3568
Summary: Will Johnny enjoy Amanda and Ali's Trick and/or Treat?
Relationships: Ali Mills/Original Male Character, Amanda LaRusso & Ali Mills, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown (Karate Kid)/Original Character(s), Carmen Diaz (Cobra Kai)/Original Male Character(s), Jimmy (Karate Kid)/Jenny, Johnny Lawrence & Ali Mills, Johnny Lawrence & Samantha LaRusso, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Original Female Character(s), Samantha LaRusso & Robby Keene
Series: October 2020 Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948849
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tales of Cobra Kai RP





	The Gang's All Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyDisdain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyDisdain/gifts), [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts), [TheEmpressAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/gifts), [A_LazyPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LazyPanda/gifts).



> All original characters are not mine and strictly on loan.

Johnny was still upstairs putting on his costume, he wanted everything to be just right. Amanda had been asking him for weeks, if he wanted to dress up this year. He always found some way to sidestep or be just vague enough.

He heard the muffled noise of everybody arriving downstairs, the house was going to be packed. His family…all of them…he couldn’t wait to see them all. The boys were coming in, bringing their families, Ali and The Pabster were already there with her girl and ‘the boyfriend’. Sam was talking to Miguel earlier, so they should be there shortly. Hawk and Aisha said they would even stop by later with some of the students.

“Dammit!” Johnny muttered under his breath, when he smudged his makeup. “Get it together, Lawrence," he shook the nerves out of his hands, "you used to be better at this.”

Just then, his phone buzzed on the counter. He tapped the screen with his pinkie and saw that it was a picture sent by Sam in a group chat. Johnny chuckled. It had been almost a year and half and she and Robby still wouldn’t stop teasing him.

Ali and Amanda were dressed up as witches wearing big, pointy hats, and they were laughing over a big, black, witchy pot. Then another buzz came in as the conversation started.

Sam: Hey, Bubb, did you see what they put in that cauldron?

Robby: Uh, no, but I think we should do something about it, before Dad gets down here. He’s not going to like the look of this.

Jason: I heard Mom tell Pablo that she and your mom had some kind of surprise planned, but she got quiet when Pam and I walked by.

“The little shits!” Johnny shook his head, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

Sam: Okay, Anthony, you watch the babies, while the big kids go and investigate.

Anthony: Fine, but grab me a soda!

Johnny went back to finishing his makeup. There were kids downstairs that needed to be taught a lesson.

Five minutes later and he was just cleaning up, when another picture buzzed on his phone.

This time there were two other guests with Amanda and Ali. Carmen, who was also dressed as a witch and The Jolly Green Giant himself, Rick, who was smack in the middle…dressed as a devil–grinning right at the camera.

Miguel: Dude! Sensei is gonna flip!

Bobby: What the–Hey, Jimmy, pick up the pace and get that family moving. Our boy’s gonna need a hand.

Jimmy: Hey, I got the whole family AND all the pets (don’t ask) and we’re fifteen minutes out, where are you? Jenn says she hopes you’re not texting and driving.

Bobby: No, Alex is driving. We got the girls and the dogs, too, and we’re making good time…only twenty minutes out.

Jimmy: Jen says that we should cover the clean up afterwards. Don’t know what’s going to make the bigger mess, the pets or Beating the Devil.

Bobby: Good point.

Bobby: Alex says he’ll pay for the clean up crew himself, as long as he gets a front row seat. 

Bobby: Shit! Johnny’s tagged in this, too. Hang on, Brother! We’re on our way.

The last few messages were unseen, Johnny’s phone was still on the bathroom counter.


End file.
